


Rookie Hazing

by all13dimensions



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all13dimensions/pseuds/all13dimensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clayton's rookie hazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Hazing

Clayton was thankful to finally get away from most of the guys, but Kemp had followed him up the stairs, still snickering. He claimed his room was on the same floor, but Clayton was pretty sure he was just following him to draw out the laughs.  
"Hey don't look at my butt when I go up the stairs," said Clayton as Kemp jogged behind him.  
"Heh, heh. Nah, I wouldn't. I don't think Tim would like it if I did." Kemp snickered  
Clayton sighed exasperatedly.  
"I don't think there's anything about this that he'd like."  
"Nah, I'm sure he'd think you look very pretty." Kemp mocked and laughed some more.  
Clayton was thankful when they reached the 4th floor where his, and supposedly Kemp's rooms were. Kemp followed him down the hall and leaned against the wall as Clayton pulled the key card out of the slot and opened the door,  
Clayton kept watching Kemp as he tried to restrain his laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Clayton asked as the door swung inwards on its own.  
Clayton turned his head sharply in time to see Tim Lincecum double over in laughter.  
"Hey Timmy!" Kemp stuck his head around the corner to wave. Tim waved back, but was laughing too hard to reply.  
"See, I told you he'd like it," Kemp said with a cheeky grin.  
"Oh, well, thank you very much," Clayton said sarcastically as he headed inside the room.  
"No problem," Kemp said still smiling as he walked away.  
Clayton closed the door once he was inside the room and turned his attention towards Tim who was curled up in a fit of giggles.  
"Oh get off the floor," Clayton nudged Tim with his foot, "Hotel floors are so dirty."  
Tim rolled himself over to the bed and picked himself up. "What are you little Bo Peep?" He grabbed Clayton's wrists and dragged him to the open part of the room and turned on the light.  
"Ug, what are you doing?" Clayton groaned as Tim circled around him.  
"I'm admiring Kemp's handy work. Oh god, this is glorious. Hold still I'm going to take a picture." Tim scrambled around through his pockets for his phone.  
"Don't you dare."  
Tim already had his phone out and snapped the picture before Clayton realized he was serious. Clayton groaned at Tim some more.  
"Oh quit complaining. Besides, you have great legs. You pull off the mini skirt so well.... It makes your ass look good."  
Clayton gave up pouting and chuckled. He reached his arms over his head and tried to pull the dress off.  
Tim smirked again.  
".....It's stuck."  
Tim started laughing again.  
"Just please undo it."  
Tim continued to chuckle as he spun Clayton around.  
"Uh, it's kinda laced... in the front."  
This just sent Tim into another fit of giggles as he looked at the lacing.  
Tim untied the bow at the top then bent his head forward. He grasped the ribbon in his teeth, pulled his head back and the top part of the ribbon slid smoothly out of its loop.  
Tim unlaced the next several layers of ribbon quickly, in the same fashion.  
"Have you done this before?" Clayton asked slightly puzzled, but still with a smile.  
Tim just paused to look up at him and press a soft kiss to his neck before lowering his head and continuing his work. Clayton relaxed into it and rested his hand on Tim's arm.  
The feeling of Tim's teeth lightly scraping against Clayton's skin made him shiver.  
"Heh, while you're down there...” he let his words hang in the air.  
"Take off this stupid thing first. I f I wanted someone in a dress, I'd date a girl."  
"Awww, I thought you liked it." It was Clayton's turn to do the teasing.  
"Nope, I just liked taking it off of you. Now if you want any, take that thing off."  
Clayton shimmied out of the little dress as quickly as he could.  
"Yes, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the lovely outfit Clayton was wearing here. -> http://31.media.tumblr.com/d694f17a8d979dc01a6dc83ceaad5b50/tumblr_mqbce9H0sL1rtq9puo1_250.jpg


End file.
